Running Out of Time
by sais sera
Summary: A lone vampire, Kagome goes to school with humans. But, she is a halfbreed. When she is pushed too far in one of her classes, she reveals what she truely is and slaughters everyone who is in the class, now on the run. [rest of summary is inside]
1. Some Girls are Truely Stupid

_**Summary:**_

_**A lone vampire, Kagome goes to school with others of her age. But, she's not a full blooded vampire, she is a half-breed. Having both powers of the vampire and the human, she is able to live an almost normal life and go out into the sun light. When she is pushed too far in one of her classes, she reveals what she truely is and slaughters everyone who is in the class at the time. Now on the run, she hides from those who wishes to kill her for what secrets lay dormant in her blood.**_

_**A bit bloody, just to let you know.**_

_**Running out of Time**_

_**Chapter One**_

Running though the darkness, she could hear the hunters close behind her. Jumping clear over a dead tree trunk, she heard serveal _hmph_s and thumps when the hunters ran into the tree. They could follow her pretty damn well, but they couldn't see too good in the dark when there was no moon light to show them their way.

Her trench coat blew out behind her as she raced though the dense and dark forest, those four little bitched got what they deserved for doing what they did. They were only jealous of how she looked, and how all the guys like her. All four of them were way over weight and extremely ugly. Two of them always had on thick len glasses on and another one waddled like a duck, the fourth one was the ugliest person she has ever seen in her entire three hundred years of life.

Her feet barely touched the ground as she raced though the forest, trying to escape from the hunters that followed behind her. She enjoyed slaughtering her entire class, she enjoyed watching their crimson blood flow from their bodys and seap into the carpet and stain it with a dark red. But, she wouldn't bring herself to drink of their blood.

No, she didn't give them that honor. The rest of the class was frozen in their seats, stareing at her with fear. She was glad that her teacher was out of the classroom when that happened, he was her favorite teacher of all of them.

They made fun of her, calling her names and teaseing her about her hair color. She thought her hair was a very beautiful color, so did everyone else. It was raven black, with deep red streaks though her hair and blood red tips. Her eye color was also unquie.

She wore colored contact lenses to hide her true eye color, which is a deep burgundy color that was disturbing and sinister to any human who got the chance to see her eye color. The contacts, even though she didn't need them to see, her eye sight was be on perfect and she could see in the dark as well, they were a dark chocolate color. A normal human color.

Her large black wings, with glossy feathers, also had deep red strecks in each feather. Each feather tip was blood red and her wings were a sight to be hold themselves. She chuckled darkly, thinking about how the class stared at her in horror as she vanished from her seat and in front of the table with the girls in the blink of an eye.

She reached up and removed the contacts, letting the class room see that they were colored. She opened her eyes, and her gaze sweated over the startled class as they saw for the first time, her true eye color. She was extremely furious at the moment.

Several of them went pale, and when the girls jumped up and glared at her, the entire class heard a ripping sound, her shirt was ripped clean off her body, revealing her black leather trench coat under it, and her red bra. Under her trench coat was fish nets and half of the boys gawked at her chest for a few seconds. Her dark blue jeans were replaced by a pair of pitch black, leather skin tight pants.

Seeing some thing sparkle from the corner of her eye, she jumped up as arrows came flying at her, the arrows flew below her. She snarled and ran towards the opening in the woods and ran into an open meadow. She enjoyed the chase, even when they were chaseing her. She jumped about ten feet off the ground and spread her large wings and took to the air. But right now, she didn't want to be chased, maybe sometime later.

This time, bullets came at her and she spun in mid-air as they wized by her. Flapping her mighty wings, she flew up above the clouds and the hunters lost sight of her. But, one of them managed to get a picture of her before she took flight.

That's when the class got to see her wings. A dark aura formed around her as she spread her wings wide and allowed her fangs to grow to their full length. The air beside her literally darkened and the temp of the room dropped at least twenty degrees. The smell of unine met her nose as serveal people screamed and pissed themselves. The four girls stared at her in horror and the entire class ran towards the door.

She was lost in the scent of their fear and terror. Jumping in front of the door, Kagome spun around and kicked the closet girl in the chest backwards and she slammed into the wall. Blood trickled out of her nose as she lay motionless, her heart had exploded in her chest with the contact of Kagome's foot to her chest. The scent of blood sent her over the edge. Unable to hold herself back anymore, Kagome wipped around the class, her fangs and claws ripping out the throats of the people who hated her in the class. Mainly all the girls first then she went after the boys.

Stars winked at her as she flew over houses, she could see all the people running about and heard sirens screaming towards the school. She wanted to go back and masacure the entire school, but that would be pointless and she might met up with the hunters and get slaughtered herself.

If only they were a little nicer to her then they wouldn't have ended up as bits of human littered around the room. She went after the one who waddled all the time, her snobby ass deserved it. Bitching all the time and always complaining. She was always bragging about how the guys wouldn't leave her alone and always bitched about her friends or how the others didn't like her and so on and so forth.

But, she wouldn't give the final blow, no not yet. She reached the girl and ripped off both of her hands and ripped out her tongue so she couldn't scream. Flexing her fingers, she ripped her claws down the girl's chest to to her lower belly as her instines spilled out onto the floor. She took the instines and made a noose and wrapped it around the girls throat and hung her with it, it didn't kill her, no, it just cut off her breathing and her guts cut into her throat as she daggled helplessly and stared at her with terror in her face and hatred.

She laughed an evil laugh and turned to the other three. They screamed as loud as they could and dived towards the doors. She leaped on them and held two up by their throats and the third was pinned against the wall by her knee. Flapping her wings to stay off the ground, she had her knee against the third girl's back.

They clawed at her hands and she drew them close to her face. Her eyes held no mercy in them and were cold and empty.

"If only you were a little nicer then the entire class would be enjoying a movie or doing homework instead of laying there on the ground and bleeding. But..." She flashed her bloodied fangs and snarled. "But, you will die today, slow and very, very painful."

Out of no where, something flew at her and it wrapped around her ankle. Startled, she could fell the force of the yanking on the other side of the rope, they were trying to pull her out of the sky. The wind rushed past her ears as she fell a few feet. Beating her wings, she strained against the rope and jerked it out of their grasp.

But, it was heaver then a normal rope should be. She looked at her foot and her eyes widen with what she saw. There, attacked to her ankle was a bomb. Quick as lighting, she reached down and ripped it away from her leg and thrust it into the air above her. A loud explosion sounded as it blew up right after it left her hand. Kagome stopped flapping her wings and let herself fall for ten feet before flapping her wings and she flew away from the light of the fire.

That was easier then she thought it would be. Now, they most likely thought she was dead, blown to bits and pieces. At least now they will quiet hunting her down.

Landing in a tree, she knew that it was close to the day break and she was starting to fell a bit thristy. It was now or never, she usually doesn't prey on people, but well, everyone falls off the wagon one time or another. She jumped down to the ground and her wings vanished into her back as she strolled around the town.

A man, who had the smell of many women on him, walked up to her and drew a gun on her. Kagome pretended to be scared, but it was useless, there were very few ways she could be killed. The easiest was ripping her to shreads and burning her body. The man was most likely a rapist or something like that. He stunk of sex and booze. He pushed her towards an allyway, keeping the gun hidden between their bodys and pushed her into the allyway. Pushing her against the wall, he held the gun under her jaw and grabbed her chest. Kagome let her fangs grow to their full length, drew her lips back in a feline like snarl. He didn't notice, and she grabbed the gun, threw it away, it made a hole in the wall in front of her. Grabbing his throat, she rushed forewards and slammed him against the wall, his feet dangleing.

His eyes focused on her face as she drew her lips back. Her pupils turned brownish red as they became slits, pointed at the top and bottom. The man started to scream, but right when he opened his mouth, her hand snaked into his mouth and got a good grip on his tongue and yanked it out. She let a monsterous snarl rip though her throat and the man shit himself.

The man had gurgleing sounds as the blood filled his mouth and spilled onto his front and onto the ground. Kagome lowered him and sank her fangs into his throat and drank greedily. He went limp after a few minutes and she dropped him to the ground and wiped her mouth off and took out a dagger and slit his throat to hide the bit marks. No need to alert the hunters again.

She walked deeper into the shadows and spread her wings once more and took to the air. Now that she had plenty to drink, it was time to go home, she really didn't have a home to tell you the truth. Her home was the forest surrounding the town. There, she could be herself and fail her arms around when she was'drunk' from drinking too much blood. Humans grew ignorant over the years, and most of them don't believe that vampires even exist. Because of their ignorants, Kagome was able to go to school and such, but now, she won't be welcomed in any school in this city. Besides, they really can't prove that it was her, all she could say was that she wasn't in the room at the time.

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and thanks for reading it. I'm not too sure if it's a little too violent, heh heh heh. Anyways, it might take me a while to update it cause I have other storys that must be finished. Well, also, I only update it when I get plenty of reveiws. So if you did like my story, reveiw it kay? And over look the typos please, my computer is crap and doesn't have spell check. Cya later.**_


	2. No Good Filthy Bastard!

_**Running out of Time**_

_**Chapter Two**_

**xxxxx**

Walking around the dense forest, she skipped around the trees and headed towards the lake. The sun has set so suddenly, she didn't know which way to go to get back to town. Reaching the lake, she walked around the water, tripping on roots sitting out of the ground.

Strumbleing on another root, she fell head first into the water and came back up screaming and failing her arms about, unable to touche the bottom of the lake, she started to freak out really bad. After a few minutes of pointless screaming, she gaged on some water that she sucked down her throat without meaning too and started to cough violently.

Out of nowhere, she was lifted clear out of the water and was thrust on someone's shoulder. The person walked smooth as silk across the terrian, where she, was tripping over her own two feet. She opened her mouth to yell, but the person bouced her on his/her's shoulder. She yelped and whimpered.

After a few more minutes, she felt the person pull on her legs and dropped her onto the ground. Landing with a thump, she whimpered again and rubbed her ass and looked up at the person who saved her from the water. Seeing the stranger's profile, she knew that it was a women. Someone who was more then likely the same age as she. With a simple nod, the stranger turned around and walked back into the woods.

She could see a faint outline of a pair of wings hanging from her back. Standing up, she brushed herself off, leaves where sicking to her ass like glue cause of the water, and turned around and was shocked to see the back yard of her home. She furrowed her brows in confusion and walked towards her house. She opened the door, and a blast of warm air caressed her cold cheeks and she sighed deeply.

A young man, three or four years younger then her, walked out of the livingroom and stopped and looked at her twice. "You okay Sango? You look like a half-drowned rat."

"Oh ha ha, that was so funny." Under her breath, she muttered, bastard. And headed off to her room. She walked up the stairs and opened the door and walked in and changed cloths. Getting dressed, she flooped down on the bed and ran her hand though her still wet hair. She got back up and walked over to the mirror and picked up a brush and started to brush out all the tangles out of her hair.

**xxxxx**

She was so confused why she helped that human in the water. Usually, when some one was caught out in her forest during the night, ended up as lunch. Kagome laughed bitterly and sat down next to the water. Actully, the human girl frightened her with all her screaming.

Here she was, minding her own business, when out of no where, a loud scream broke though the quiet night and gurgleing and splashing about. Kagome shook her head and sighed. Looking at herself in the water's surface, she touched her cheeks. They were still flushed from the... 'excitement' during her class. She never let her self go all out like that. But hey, the past is in the past, no point in beating herself up over it. But now that those hunters will be looking for her, she overheard it over the knews. That the person responsible for the deaths in the class still hasn't been found.

Other words, they wasn't able to find even a single drop of her blood. Stupid mistake on her part, and stubborness on their part. Thinking back to how she killed the other three girls, she chuckled darkly and relived the images as they flashed though her mind.

The one that she held by her knee against her back did manage to push Kagome back a few inches. Furious, Kagome dropped the two girls and flew around in a large circle. The roof was extremely high and it was connected to the gym. The only thing that kept the gym and the class apart, was a small door. Easily breakable.

Kagome flew right at the girl, who was straining against the door. She managed to get it open and ran into the gym. Kagome flew right at her and picked her up. Without much trouble, she flew up high in the gym and started to spin around in mid-air, holding onto the girl's ankle. With an evil chuckle, she let go of the leg and the girl flew right at the wall and made a nice little -squish!-

Flapping her wings to stay still in air, she was grinning at the blood spot on the wall and the carcess laying on the ground. Hearing a terrified scream, she blinked and looked down. The other two were raceing each other below to the door that would lead to the reast of the school.

Kagome flew at them, picked them up with ease and flew back up to the top of the gym. She dropped one, it wasn't high enough to kill, just high enough to break her legs. Hearing a nice crunch as both legs snapped, and the howl of agony. She got a good firm grip on the last one. Swooping down towards the basketball goals, at the top was a sharp looking spike, she slammed the girl onto the spike.

The spike ripped though her fat stomach and Kagome let go for a few minutes, roaring with evil laughter. She glided towards the girl, with the broken legs and picked her up by her legs. The girl screamed with pain. Kagome postioned her feet on the girl's arms and with a god thurst, ripped her in half. Getting splattered with blood, Kagome shrieked with glee and dived towards the last one.

She grabbed her arms, and pulled by beating her wings the other direction. She ripped the spike down her body and flew around the gym, spraying the entire area with her blood. She spun around and dropped her. There was one last boy still alive in the classroom. She wanted to save him for last.

She always wondered if he tasted as good as he looked. All she did was break both his legs. Landing on the floor, that was crimson from the blood, she slowly walked towards the room. Stepping though the door, she wipped the blood off her face and headed towards the cute little blonde boy near the back.

He saw her and whimpered in terror and pain. Kagome knelt down next to him and took his chin in her hand. Leaning down, she gently brushed her lips against his cheek and smiled with glee. He started to cry and bed for mercy.

Kagome chuckled to her self, and lifted the boy up and sank her fangs into his throat. Drinking greedily, she dropped him and headed back towards the gym. Stepping though the door, she saw a spark near her left. Turning her gaze over there, that's when she saw them. The hunters that was called.

They were looking around the gym, trying to find her. One of them looked up and their gaze met. His golden eyes against her burgundy. He was stunned breifly, until he shouted at her and the others turned and looked at her. They all pull guns on her, ready for the kill. There was no way she could fake that she was human.

For one, her wings were hanging at her back, and her fangs were still in their full length. And being covered in blood didn't help much either.

Looking around, she knew that she was trapped. There was no way out. Turning her eyes back to the hunters, they advanced on her and she backed up, for the first time in over two hundred years, fear clouded her judgement.

She shook her head and looked around her. She still hadn't retracked her wings yet and didn't want too. Looking back at the water, she touched the dried blood on her face. Sighing, she stripped down and folded her wings back into her back as they dissolved into her back.

All the blood that was one them, was replaced on her shoulders. She didn't know why they did that, but it was a hell lot easier keeping them clean that way. She also looked at her cloths. Sticking them on sticks, she set them in the water under the surface. That way, when the cloths became completely soaked, they wouldn't settle to the bottom of the lake. Walking towards the sallow part, she stepped into the water and shivered at it's warmth. With it being so warm during the nights and hot during the days, the water was basicly warm all the time. But tonight, it was pretty cold. She walked into the water until the water lapped gently at her waist.

Diving under, she swam a short distance and came back up. Rubbing her skin clean of the blood, she headed back towards the ground.

"So, does everybody come here to bath, or am I just lucky tonight?" a voice said suddenly. Kagome stopped short of the ground and turned towards the voice. Makeing no move to cover herself, she walked backwards into the water until it was touching her belly button. A shadow moved and she narrowed onto it as a man, cloaked in all black, walked out of the shadows. She could see him even when he was hiding in the darkness.

But, she didn't know that he was there. Cuseing to her self, she glared the man down. Shadows covered his features and the sky over head held no moon. She didn't know how he saw her, unless... She shook her head no, that was impossable. The man walked up to the edge of the water and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I thought I've seen you before." he said silently. Kagome, keeping her hand under the water's surface, allowed her claws to grow. In case he was a hunter, he wasn't gonna take her down by surprise. "Yes, matter of fact, I've seen you many times at that high school." He took a step closer. She narrowed her eyes in warning. The man chuckled darkly.

"So, since you know me, who the hell are you." Kagome snapped.

"Why my dear, you may call me Tsuyoku." The man said. He turned sideways and started to walk around the water. Kagome kept her eye on him sharply. She wasn't gonna let him get her from behind, nor take her down without a fight.

"I already know who you are. Name: Kagome, age: 17. You have no family, your birth parents are unknown and you have no home either. You're birthplace is unknown, same as your blood type." He stopped walking and smiled. "Am I close?"

Kagome growled and flexed her fingers under the water. "Hmm, and this one will be of some interest to you. Race: half-breed. Part human, and part-" Kagome almost fell over from shock. "-vampire. Hmm... I take it from the look on your face that shocked you?" He chuckled. "So, it is true. Very well then, I need you to come with me."

"And if I refuse?"

"Refuse? Why, I'm giving you an offer you can't refuse. Come with me, or be hunted down by the hunters and killed." He pulled out a phone and tossed it up into the air and he caught it with ease.

"If I wanted too, I could call the hunters and tell them were you are. You will be hunted down and killed no matter how long it takes. Either way, I'm still gonna get you, dead or alive. It doesn't matter to me. All I want is the secrets that lay in your blood."

Kagome backed further into the water. Touching her throat, she let her wings grow from her back, but she kept them hidden under the water. It's surface was like a mirror in darkness. You can see your reflection perfectly, but you cannot see what lays in wait below its smooth surface.

He put the phone back into his pocket and pulled out something else. His hand shot out, quick as lighting, and fired the gun. Kagome screamed and jumped out of the water. Her wings beating and spraying the man with water. She avoided the dart that he shot at her and she took to the sky.

Bullets have no effect on her, but darts... she didn't want to know what was in it. If it was a tranquilizer it would knock her out cold. He fired the dart gun once more, Kagome dived to avoid it. Something hit her in the neck and she reached up and ripped the red dart out of her neck.

She dropped it and her motions jerky. Tsuyoku let out a whoop of success. The musles in her wings started to cramp up and so did her stomach. Faintly aware that her wings stopped flapping and the wind rushing past her. A shock went though her as she hit the ground, no, he managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

Being momentary incapacitated, she was still conscious, but unable to move or do anything to defend herself. He threw her over his shoulder like a bag of potatos and walked back towards the shadows that he first appeared from. But first, he leaned down and reached into the water and grabbed her cloths that were floating under the surface.

Bounceing along the way though the forest, her entire body was cramped up and so was her jaw, if only I could move my mouth... she thought bitterly. Then she'll show him something for calling her a half-breed. Perfect spot, one bit and he was gone for good. He purposely bounced her on his shoulder, as if he knew what she was thinking. While he had her in such a undignified postion, he tried her ankles.

She realized that her hands were already tied together. Bastard. Damn no good, filthy, bastard. After a few minutes, luckily, he wasn't bouceing her on his shoulder anymore, he walked though an opening in the woods and walked towards a large SUV. He opened the back door and set her down in it. Her head rolled on her shoulder and her eyes were darting around.

"Don't worry, it'll wear off in about another thirty minutes or so. And if you behave, I might even untie you. But if you missbehave, then I guess I'm just gonna have to shoot you again." He chuckled lightly and pulled a black cloth out from under her.

He took it and tied it around her eyes, _shit! fucking blindfold, grrr! _and shut the door. He walked up to the driver's seat and got in. Starting the car, he pulled away from the side of the woods and got back on the road and headed away from the city.

After about thirty minutes, she could move her arms and legs again. But, no matter how much she shook her head, she couldn't get that. Damn. Blind fold. Off! Fighting against her binds, she winched when they started to cut into her wrists.

She growled and looked around her, but couldn't see a single damn thing. Grrr. That was starting to make her pissed. She daydreamed about when she gets the cored off, she would slaughter him. Pulling at her binds again, she flenched when they cut deeper into her wrists and could smell her own blood flowing down her arms.

The liquid was sweet smelling, but it turned her stomach because it was her own blood. The car rattled to a stop and she heard the door open and felt someone tug at her arm. Fighting back, and pretending to still be out of it, she slumped down and he had to drag her out of the back.

Tsuyoku pulled off her blind and she came face to face with a fallen angel. He look just like one too, with his pale blond hair and angel like features. His eyes was extremely strange. Near his pupil it was light blue, and around the rim it was a bright green. Neither color blended with the other and it was just plain creepy to look at. She shuddered and stummbled along as he hald dragged/carried her towards this tall building that looked like a warehouse.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it took me a little while and I would have liked a few more reveiws, but hey. More people usually read a story with more then one chapter. Don't forget to reveiw! tata now.**


	3. The Hunter's Name is Inuyasha

_**Running Out of Time**_

_**chapter 3**_

_**xxxxx**_

Stummbleing on the floor of the warehouse, Tsuyoku pulled her up straight and led her down to the other end. Glanceing around quickly, she saw a slim mean of escape. Going limp suddenly, he was caught off guard by the sudden weight and stumbled. Kagome saw her chance and brought her arms up and down, breaking his hold and spun kicked, knocking him on his hot, sexy ass.

Jumping up to her feet, she dashed towards the door behind her and heard him close behind. He let lose a string of curses as her wings burst forth from her back. She folded her arms over her face and hit the door. It shattered to pieces as she jumped into the air and began to beat her wings.

Tsuyoku wasn't far behind, he lunged at her and clamped his hand around her slim ankle. Kagome yelped in surprise as he pulled her down to the ground and pinned her down with his own body.

Kagome snarled in fury and faught against him. Pinning her hands above her head, he gripped both her slim wrists in his larger hand. She struggled against him and he pushed down on her collar bone as she snapped at his face.

Trying to get out from under him, he pushed down harder on her and she became aware of something pokeing into her stomach. Suddenly realizeing that she was still naked, she bared her fangs and snarled at him.

"Hm? So, you don't like that do you?" he asked ruefully.

Smileing sweetly at him, she brought her knee up hard and hit him in the ass. The sudden blow caused him to fall forwards, and close enough so she could bit his throat. She bared her fangs and was about to bit him but stopped when she felt cold metal against the side of her head.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you." He said calmly. Kagome closed her mouth and layed her head back down on the ground. It wouldn't kill her, but it would knock her to next tuesday. Glareing at him, she sighed and loosened up a bit. He smiled at her.

A deafing blast sounded in front them and when Tsuyoku looked up, he was knocked off of her with a force that sent him sprawling. Kagome bolted up and spread her wings and bared her fangs and hissed at the person who fired the high powered weapon. He ran towards her, and she tensed up, but he ran past her and aimmed at Tsuyoku.

She looked between them and stood up straight and sheilded herself with her wings. Stepping back, she heard another bang and jumped. The stranger turned and looked at her.

"Go!" He ordered her. She didn't move. "Go! Run! Just get out of here!"

"You! You're one of the hunt--" He fired the gun at her feet and she jumped backwards as leaves hit her in the face. Glareing at him, she turned and took to the air. Circleing over them once, she headed to the back of the warehouse and got inside by a window at the top. Dropping to the ground, she looked around and spotted her cloths. Pulling them on, she got dressed quickly and ran outside, they were still damp from their cleaning but there was no blood on them.

Flapping her wings, she heard Tsuyoku curse loudly and the hunter yelling and another gun shot then it went quiet. Looking at them, she saw Tsuyoku fall to the ground and the hunter holding the gun out in front of him. Kagome paused and looked down at him and he looked up at her.

She was suddenly enraged, who the hell did he think he was to just come up and kill the bastard, that was her job for crying out loud! She floated gently to the ground and landed a few feet in front of him. Glareing at him, she walked around him slowly. His face was covered with a piece of cloth that he had pulled up to his nose but his eyes...

He was the one who shouted at her! She bared her fangs and posed herself for ready to attack. He folded his arms across his chest and put the gun back in its holster.

"What? Is this the thanks I get for saveing your sorry hide?"

"Excuse me? You and your buddys tried to _off _me last night. What do you expect!? A warm welcome?" he snorted and laughed.

"Yeah, well that was rude of me wasn't it?"

"Ya think?" she grumbled and brushed off a leaf that was in her wet hair. "So tell me, why did you help me? Shouldn't you be trying to kill me or something?"

"Yes... I should have killed you before I even said a single word to you. But..."

"But what?" she snapped and flexed her fingers.

"I don't know... you remind me of someone who was...dear to me."

"A former lover perhaps?" she smirked, "what? Did the big bad wolf munch on her brains and left her for dead?" he glared at her and started to grind his teeth. "ohhh, did I hit a nerve? Or am I correct that it wasn't a wolf but instead of a naughty little vampy? Oh, poor, poor little girly, too bad for you but you turned into a little bloody mary."

She snorted and turned around. "Listen, I don't have time for this shit. Thanks for helping me out back there but-" she glared at him. "-I should advise you to not do that again. I was gonna kill him but you stole that little part from me."

He was starting to shake from fury. His finger nails started to cut into his flesh as he stared her down. She stopped and turned around and looked at him with interest. "Wait... am I right?"

He took a few deep breaths and was about to say something but a deafen blast and the sonic boom floored both of them. Jumping to her unstable feet, she looked over at the hunter who was sitting on his ass, shock consumed his features. Looking around the forest, there was nothing that looked like it was bombed. Another blast boomed behind them and a sudden gust of wind hit them both. The hunter was knocked on his back and Kagome was thrown serveal feet into the air and landed in a heap of black clothing and feathers.

The warehouse collasped and she looked up and didn't see anything. The hunter was on his feet and was bounding towards her. Grabbing her forearm, he jerked her up and ran into the woods. The sound of a chopper met her ears and she looked up into the sky and saw it. It was hovering above the destroyed warehouse.

"What the hell is that thing doing here!?" she yelled at the man who was about to rip her arm off if she didn't hurry up.

"You got to hid and fast. That thing is here to collect that bastard back there and you. But, little did he know, it was gonna bomb the hell out of this hill."

"What? Why?"

He stopped and pushed her into a hole under the roots of a decaying tree. Yelping as her arm hit the back of the hole, she looked at her lower arm and noticed the thing that was causeing a little amount of pain. Gripping the large wooden splinter, she ripped it out and threw it outside. Holding the wound closed, he took off the cloth hideing his lower face from veiw and wrapped it around her wound. Stareing into his golden eyes, she was expecting to see an old timer, but this was soooo unexpected! He was fucking hot! Hotter then that Tsuyoku guy if that was even possible.

A smirk lifted the corners of his kiss me not lips and she glared at him. "Like the veiw?" she slapped him and he laughed while cupping his hurt cheek. "What did I say?"

"So, are you gonna back up or am I gonna have to rip out your smart ass mouth." he smirked and set away from her and the smirk faded from his lips after a moment.

"You are right about... my lover. Yes, she was slaughtered by a vampire. She was promised to him but she didn't know what he was. When she did find out and left him... he came back with a vengence. By that time, she was with me..." he sighed and thought back to what happened to her. He had arrived too late and the monster had already ripped out her throat and used her body when he learned of the child she carried within her womb.

Kagome looked at him and saw the sadness in his eyes and looked away and sighed. "I didn't know, I was just angry." He waved away her apology.

"It's okay, that was about ten years ago. That's one of the reasons why I hunt them down. From what I've heard, there are only a few left. Includeing you, even though your blood isn't complete, it is still important to the others." He sighed and leaned back and rested against the ground.

"Also, I believe that we slaughtered the last remaining full blood female as well."

Kagome shook her head and looked beside her and noticed a worm crawling near her head. She picked it up and looked at it and threw it at the hunter.

"Hunter."

"What?"

"You still haven't told me your name. I sure as hell can't go around calling you hunter." Her lips lifted in a smirk. "Or how 'bout I call you D, like off that game 'Vampire Hunter D'?" he threw a clump of dirt at her and it hit her in the face.

"Don't even think about calling me that, my name's Inuyasha. And you are?"

She nodded. "Kagome. I guess that's better then D, since D was a halfbreed like me and not a FBH." (Full-Blooded Human)

He rolled his eyes and looked out the hole. "Come on, we need to get going now, the chopper's gone. It's now or never, soon they're send out teams to hunt down your 'dead' body." Kagome nodded and stood up and followed Inuyasha deeper into the woods.

_**Well, there's another chapter. don't forget to reveiw! bye now.**_


	4. Ugh! The Flithy Bastard's Back

**Running out of Time**

**Chapter four**

**xxxxx**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop pulling my arm, damn it! You're about to rip it off!" Kagome growled and pulled her wrist out of his hand and he stopped and looked at her. Kagome was glareing at the man with those odd golden yellow eyes. "What are you anyways?" she asked him.

He looked at her oddly. "I'm human, why do you ask?" Kagome snorted.

"You are not a human. I don't know what the hell you are, but you are most surely not a normal FBH. Sure, you may be _part _human, but you can't be full-blooded."

"And this is important because?" he asked mockingly. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned around and headed towards the other way. He lashed out and grabbed her arm and yanked her back to him. Yelping in surprise, he pinned her against his chest and slinked behind a tree. "Shhh..." he shushed her protest by putting his finger against her lips. She looked up at him and he pointed at the hill with his chin. Kagome looked over that way and shock crossed her features. On the hill stood the other hunters. Three of them, so Inuyasha made the fourth one.

His closeness made her heart jump and a light blush crept up her neck. She brushed his finger off her lips and whispered to him, "what the hell are they doing here?"

"Why else? Looking for you of course. Damn, I didn't think they would get here so fast." He pushed her against the tree and forced her to sit down. "Stay here and I'll be back to fetch you. Till then, stay. Out. Of. Sight. Understand?" Kagome nodded and he stood up and left the tree. Hearing the hunters greet one another, Kagome looked at the hill and saw them talking to each other. Seeing her chance, she got to her feet and stooping low to the ground, ran deeper into the woods. When she was far enough, she stopped and looked over her shoulder and smiled. Her wings burst out of her back and she took to the air. Keeping low to the top of the trees, she was soon out of their line of sight and she went up higher into the air.

"So sorry Inuyasha, but I'm not gonna stick around for your 'buddies' to kill me. Even though you helped me back there with that one guy." She landed in a tree branch and something large leaped at her. She cried out as it hit her around the waist and fell towards the ground. Pinning her down, she wrestled against it and the person pinned her arms down to her head.

"Not you again!" she cused at him and kicked at his groin. Inuyasha blocked it and smirked. She looked quite good with the leaves in her hair and on her face. She shook her head and the leaves on her face fell to the side and joined the ones in her hair.

"I thought I told you to not to move. Cause of you, the others saw your little stunt and now are looking for you, you little fool!" he snapped and stood up and yanked her up as well. Kagome rubbed her shoulder, he almost ripped it out of it's socket. She sighed, defeated.

"No matter what I do, I just can't get away from you can I?"

"Bingo." he said and yanked her along with him. "And do us a favor and make you wings disappear or vanish or what ever you do with them." Kagome glared at him and her wings vanished into her back.

"Better?" she snapped at him, her eyes flashed red then they went back to their true color.

"Much." he said and lashed out and hit her across the throat. Groaning, she went limp and he caught her before she fell to the ground. "So sorry Kagome, but I need you to be quiet and out of it for a while so I can get them off your trail." he said as he hid her in a rotten trunk of a dead tree. He glanced at her form and sighed, she looked so much like his dead lover that it was scary.

**xxxxx**

Groaning, she sat up and rubbed her tender throat and looked around. The sun was starting to set and no one was in sight. Getting out of the tree trunk, she looked around her. The woods were quiet, that was, till a loud shout met her ears and gun fire. A shot hit her in the shoulder and she cried out and gripped her shoulder and twisted around, meeting the glares of two of the hunters.

Curseing, she ran away from them, gun fire followed her the whole way as her wings burst forth from her back and she took to the air. A metal net came flying out of nowhere and she couldn't get out of the way fast enough. Crying out, it tangled around her and she fell to the ground and used her claws to rip the metal apart. The net lay at her feet and she pulled her lips above her fangs and snarled.

Crows fell out of the trees and into the orangeish pink skys as her snarl scared them from their roast. The hunters weren't fazed at all and Kagome was sick of running from them. Her eyes turned blood red and her fangs grew and she flexed her fingers as her claws grew longer. They shouted at one another and Kagome charged at them, trees flew by her, missing her by inches as she threw out her clawed hand and met contact with one of the startled hunters.

Ripping her claws out of his side, he gripped his side and grabbed a stake and staked her in the back. Kagome roared and ripped the stake out and plunged it into the hunter's heart. He fell to the ground, the stake missing his heart by mear inches. Kagome growled and attacked the others. A dark shadow descended upon them and Kagome, senses another one of her kind, leaped away as the shadow vanished and another vampire leaped at the hunters. Takeing them all out at once, she got into a fighting positon and glared at the other vamp.

Throwing back the hood that covered his face, she gasped and stared at him. "Y-YOU!?!" she growled. The vampire smiled at her and bowed at her.

"I see that you remember me, I'm glad." Tsuyoku said with a smirk.

"B-but how!? I didn't know that you were a vampire!" Kagome stated and her eyes dulled a little and he laughed.

"Yes, well I am not a human, I am a pure vamp, unlike you are." he held out his hand to her, and stood straight, his hair blowing in the wind. Kagome glared at him. "Come with us, and join us. You are the last female that we have, even through your blood is tainted with that of a human it cannot be helped."

Kagome took a step back and glared at him. "No, I will not join you." Tsuyoku frowned and his hand feel to his side.

"Regardless, you will come with me weither you like it or not." he said and rushed at her in a blurr and had her dangleing in the air, his hand wrapped around her throat. Kagome gasped and gripped his hand and tried to pry it off, but to no avail. "Now, let us be off." he said and vanished along with her. Inuyasha saw the vampire from behind, with Kagome up in the air. Rushing to his comrads, he saw that none of them were dead but they were all wounded pretty badly. Inuyasha cursed and called in for help.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there's another chapter. Short, I know. Don't forget to reveiw now. Bye byes.**


	5. Bloodlust

**Running out of Time**

**Chapter five**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome fought against the darkness that clouded her vision, she couldn't get enough air through her mouth and into her lungs, even though she had her mouth wide open and she was gasping as hard as she could. It seemed like it hours to her as her lungs burned, but it couldn't have been no more then a few minutes. The sudden release of her neck caused her to crumple to the ground, gasping and coughing. She took great gulps of air as her vision decided to go on vacation for a minute or two.

Her vision started to came back and she looked up at the vampire who just kidnapped her, yet again. With a snarl, Kagome lept at him. Her arms and legs felt like lead and it took all she had to jump at him and lift up her arms.

Next thing she knew, she was airborne, something crashed into her chest, she didn't know if it was his hand or his foot, it was too fast. Her back slammed into something hard and her body wrapped around it as her breath left in a rush. It was a tree. Her arms fell to her side and her head rolled onto her chest as she slumped down on the ground. She could feel every bone in her body and every ache. For a few seconds, she was unable to breath. When her lungs did start to work, she gasped for air again.

Tsuyoku stopped in front of her and knelt down. He lifted her head with his thumb and brushed her hair gently away from her face like a lover might do. The fighting urge drove her to sinking her claws into his chest. He grunted as blood started to drip down her claws and fingers. His palm came at her face from the right. The slap snapped her upper body around and her claws ripped out of his skin, leaveing jagged tears along his flesh. Tsuyoku grabbed a chuck of her hair and yanked her back towards him to keep her from falling on the ground.

Kagome saw stars and the scent of his blood caused her nostrols to flare as she breathed in the scent. Bloodlust reared its ugly head as her eyes latched onto his smooth and creamy looking skin at his throat. She could see the skin pulseing with his heart. Her fangs lengthened and without even thinking, she reared her head and sank her fangs deep into his neck.

He was caught off guard as she started to take great pulls at his vein. She swollowed gulp after gulp, suddenly desperate to drain him dry. She all but crawled up onto his chest. He started to struggle against her, he was startng to become light-headed. Kagome chewed at his throat, makeing the blood flow faster then she could swallow.

The warm wine like drink started to flow down her neck and down her lowcut shirt and between her breasts. Tsuyoku grabbed the back of her head and jerked. She didn't let go, she growled and continued to drink the life giving wine. He pinced her nose hard to keep her from breathing. Kagome opened her mouth to gasp for air, as soon as her fangs realeased him, he jerked her away from his throat and pinned her against the ground.

He began to pant and held his throat with his free hand. Within seconds, the wound slowly bleeding and it started to heal. Kagome's eyes were half closed as his blood mingled with hers. She struggled against the stupor that feeding caused. This was why she tried to put it off, the sluggish feelings lasted about an hour each time she fed. But it was never like this, she always drank from a human, never a member of her own race.

Tsuyoku pinned her down by her collar bone and smiled ruefully at her.

"Enjoyed that didn't you? I bet that was the first time you ever drank from another vampire. Time to return the favor." he said before biting her. Kagome gasped as his fangs sank into her own flesh and she felt the odd feelings as he drank from her. She was sluggish and couldn't fight him off. All too soon, she became light headed.

---------- ----------

She must have blacked out sometime while he drank from her throat. Kagome felt stronger then ever as she opened her eyes. She saw nothing. She blinked her eyes and started to panic until she noticed bits of light through the black. A hood, someone had put a hood on her.

She had some vague thought that she was in a car. But why would she be blindfolded? She could hear the steady hum of and engine and the vibrations of the tires that turned to bumps when somthing went under the tires.

Kagome was laying on her sides, she lifted her hands to pull the hood off her head, but she couldn't move her hands that good. She frowned and moved her arms. Her hands were cuffed behind her back and for some reason the cool metal hurt but not much. She tested her legs, they were free however, she still couldn't see a thing.

Kagome took a deep breath and pushed hips closer to her stomach. She worked her arms down and around her hips. She slipped her legs through her arms and, it took a while and a lot of effort, but Kagome reached up and peeled the hood off her head. She looked around, she was in the back of a van of some kind. She got up and walked over to the back and rammed against the back, but not such luck.

Kagome looked at the cuffs on her wrists, and with a hard jerk, the metal rings broke and her hands weren't cuffed to one another anymore. She looked around the small space. It was bare, no windows, no nothing. Just steel gray on gray. She could hear other cars passing by this one and knew she was on a highway.

Without any warning, something slammed into the back of the van, that caused her to fly foreward and hit the front of the van. She stumbled backwards as the back tires were in the air for a spilt second. The back end hit the ground and she fell forward flat on her face. The vehicle must have went off the road because she kepts on bouncing on the floor. She bounced halfway to the middle, when the vehicle suddenly stopped. Kagome flew to the front and slammed into front and she slid down, aching. It seemed like gun shots exploded all around her. She screamed as the loud noise continued on for several seconds. Heart trying to burst out of her rib cage, Kagome lifted her head and looked at the double doors. They were riddled with hundreds of bullet holes.

She suddenly felt grateful that if she wouldn't have fallen on her face, even though it had hurt like a bitch, she would be full of holes and bleeding out. She looked up at the wall beside her. It too was riddled through with holes. She could smell the scent of blood and gunpowder. She watched the light coming through the holes and the outline of the shadow that blocked some of the light. Without warning, the doors were blasted apart and Kagome shoved her head back down and covered herself with her arms as best as she could as metal splinters rained on her. One large splinter went right through her arm and she gasped at the sudden pain.

She grabbed the end that was sticking out of her upper arm and jerked it out of her skin. She licked the hole the metal left and the blood stopped dripping down her arm and she looked up, way up, at the person who blew the doors apart. She halfway expected to see Inuyasha, but to her dismay and horror, it wasn't.

It was one of the Vampire Hunters. The hunter had tracked her down to finish the job.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(A/N) **Hello guys. I know it took me an extremely long time to update this story. Honestly, I've sorta lost my interest in fanfiction, and my stories but thanks to some supportive reviews I've gotten, I've decided to continue with this one. And who knows, maybe I might even finish some of my others. Well. Like before, I hoped you guys liked this chapter, and I'm thinking about changing the title of this story too. I just haven't decided if I should or just keep it the same. What do you think? Should I change it, or leave it as it is?


	6. Can't I Get A Break?

**Running out of Time**

**Chapter Six**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome did what most women would do if they were confronted by a man wanting to kill her: she screamed, and got to her feet and looked around. Panic had a grip on her and she turned around as the Huter aimed his gun at the back of her head and Kagome lunged against the front of the vehicle. It gave way without much effort.

The driver was slumped over the steering wheel, dead. His body was filled with the bullet holes and blood was dripping off him. Kagome took a quick glance at him, then at the door. Her wings ripped out of her clothing and body as she jumped at the windsheld. She folded her arms over her head as her head hit the glass and shattered. She rolled on the ground and lept to her feet. Just in front of was a drop off. The vehicle was lucky. It slammed into a tall sampling that the humans haven't cut down yet.

The Hunter wasn't far behind. Kagome reached the edge and lept forward, spreading her wings high. Arms closed around her body, pinning one of her wings to the side. Kagome started flapping her free wing franticly as her and the hunter fell into the trees. Tumbleing on branches, Kagome cried out as she landed in a thorn bush. She struggled against the thorns digging into her flesh and started to kick her legs to crawl away from the Hunter as he stood up and shook his head.

He walked over to her and took out a smaller gun and aimmed it directly between her eyes. She froze, sweat formed on her brow as she took in his tall figure. He reached up and pulled the hat off his head and pulled the mask down off his face. Burgany eyes clashed with bright blue eyes, eyes narrowed in rage. His long black hair was pulled up into a pony tail and his bangs fluttered in the soft breeze.

His finger tightened on the tigger. Kagome heard the bullet leave the barrel and she rolled to the side as it dug into the ground, where her head once was a second ago. Kagome lept to her feet, ignoreing the throns as they ripped out of her flesh. Vines dangled on her shoulders. She bared her razor sharp fangs and hissed at him. He pulled the trigger and before the bullet left the muzzle, she had her claws digging into his arm and her fangs in his throat. His arm was pointing upwards and the bullet discharged into the air.

He was stunned for a few short moments, then like he was waking up, his free hand brought up a lng blade. Kagome didn't notice it at all, as she concentrated on drinking him dry. The Hunter pushed against her and aimmed the knife at her heart. She realized what he had at the last second and tried to dodge the blade, but it sunk deep into her chest. Kagome gasped and released him and stumbled away from the hunter as he slumped to the ground.

She got a good grip on the hilt and started to inch it out of her chest. When it was free, she threw it to the side and landed on her hands and knees as she took a slow and steady breath. Luckily, it didn't hit her heart, instead, it hit a lung. She could fell the grigleing in her chest as she took a breath. She started to cough up blood and after a few minutes, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Her forehead was resting on the ground and she looked up. The Hunter was starting to come around. Kagome struggled to her feet and turned and ran into the woods.

---------- ----------

Kagome didn't falter nor did she fall, she was fast and she was sure, but she could still hear the Hunter behind her. And no matter how hard she ran, nor how fast, he kept on getting closer and closer. She threw a look over her shoulder and he wasn't no more then ten feet behind her. Kagome looked up at the trees and jumped up and grabbed the highest branch she could reach. She pulled her body up and climbed up the tree as fast as she could.

A wire wrapped around her ankle and she was jerked out of the tree and she landed on her back with a shudder. The Hunter lept on her. Kagome raked her claws across his stomach and the Hunter punched her in the face. Kagome saw stars for a few seconds and the two, Vampire and Vampire Hunter, started to roll on the ground like a couple of idiots. Exchanging blow after blow.

With a good left hook, she nailed him in the chin and that caused him to lift up off her body for a second. Kagome scrambled out from under him and onto her feet. She started to run again, and like before, the Hunter took a diveing leap at her that bought her a date with the ground. With a mouth full of leaves, she gasped as something hit her shoulder, through her trench coat. She jerked up and the hunter fell onto his backside as Kagome jumped up to her feet and ran for it.

She threw a glance over her shoulder and saw that the Hunter was standing on his feet, but he wasn't running after her. His eyes bore into her back as Kagome fled. Another shot of pain hit her in the thigh, the next in her shoulder. Her legs slowed and her feet became giant like large flippers. Drowsiness seeped into her bones and traveled throughout her body. She started to weave on her feet until she fell into the dirt.

_Damnit...I've...been...drugged...a...gain... _

Kagome struggled to get back up to her feet. No more running, she was going to fight this slayer. It was either kill or be killed. It sounded far away, but she could hear footsteps gently falling and the crumble of the dead leaves and the snapping of twigs under his feet as he walked.

He grabbed her shoulder and turned her onto her back, and the fighting urge came up strong in her and she hauled off and smashed the hunter in the face with her closed fist. He was momentarily stunned, and Kagome used the spilt second and, with her other hand, she slashed her claws at his throat. Warm blood rained down on her, into her face, in her eyes and her hair as she watched him stumble backwards and fell onto the ground.

She knew she missed his throat, judging from the very little blood that landed on her, but she was still close enough to incapacitate him for a good many days. She lifted her head and met his gaze, his shocked blue eyes stared back at her as he tried to keep from bleeding out. When it was too her much, her head fell back on the ground and she blacked out.


End file.
